The Chosen Few
by Camma
Summary: Who that are left of the elder elves are worried. They are worried about the one who chose the path of darkness. My first serius fic. Please R/R flames will be used for pancakes. :)
1. Prologe I know I can't spell

The chosen few  
  
By Ava de Longe  
  
Prologue  
  
There are few in this world that can do extraordinary things. Such as create fire in their hands, control the weather, and even disappear into the shadows. This is a story about those few extraordinary talents.  
  
They were Blaze, leader and fire elf, Autumn, the general knowledge and fall elf, Lighting, weapons expert and electricity elf, Forest, teacher and forest elf, Azul, gentle hearted and water elf, Violet, healer and fruit elf, last is an elf who was lead astray from her path with the chosen few to the path of darkness. Her name was Terrance, the shadow elf. She was once good, but turned to the evil ways because she thought she was not appreciated. She once had the powers of ice and snow, but now has the powers of the shadow world, the world of the Nazgul. She leads them, orders them, fights with them, and is the only one who can hurt them.  
  
The elder elves that once were are now down to seven; Blaze, Autumn, Lighting, Forest, Azul, Violet, and Terrance. They are the future and past of the elves. They are now the present. They each wore their colors proudly. None too proudly than Terrance. Blaze a red tunic top with an off white skin tight shirt and leggings, brown soft sole boots that went to the knee, blood red hair that went to her shoulders and eyes. Lightning blond hair, yellow eyes, yellow skirt that went to her knees with a pair of yellow skin tight leggings under it, knee high soft soled boots and one sleeved shirt. Autumn orange hair, orange eyes, orange tunic with the same stuff as Blaze.  
  
Forest green hair, green eyes, same stuff as Blaze. Violet purple eyes and hair, same stuff as Lighting. Terrance black hair black eyes, black tunic, black gauntlets, off white leggings and black skin tight shirt. Her eyes are outlined with black circles that make her victims last thoughts of terror.  
  
They will help decide the fate of the one ring which is currently in the possession of one Frodo Baggins. Who happens to be accompanied by his close friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriodoc Bradybuck, and Peregrine Took. They have just met up with the mysterious ranger, Strider. This is the story that was long forgotten. This is the story of Terrance the shadow elf. 


	2. So It Begins

The chosen few  
  
By Ava De Longe  
  
She walked swiftly down the hall fallowed by two orcs. She was not in a good mood for the ranger, Strider, had gotten to the ring bearer first and not her. She was irritated by this because the Nazgul had not done their job correctly so she summoned them into a dark black shadowed hall that had none a light to see in. She motioned for the first one to come forward. She scowled at it as it coward before her. Who knew such a foreboding thing that was terrified by nearly all of Middle-Earth could be scared, nay, terrified of such a being. "What went wrong?" She demanded to know.  
  
"They were not there Lady Terrance. They were gone by the time we got there." It said in a raspy screechy voice. She glared at it for a second and then grabbed its throat as it tried to struggle to get away she squeezed harder.  
  
"I don't want excuses. I want that ring in my hands by the end of the month. If you don't get it by then, then I'll tear out what's left of your heart." She let go of it as it gasped for air. "Now go before I change my mind on letting you keep those rings." She said as she sat down on her black shadowed throne. "What shall I do if I run into my old friends? I think I'll give them a present that they'll never forget." She said to herself. "Guard!"  
  
"Yes Milady?" The orc coward afraid of her wrath if he got something or whatever it is she wants wrong.  
  
"Send fifty of your men to Crafters Woods. I wish to give my old friends a gift." She smiled evilly.  
  
"Yes your eminence." The orc bowed and left. She continued to grin evilly till she thought of what was at hand. She had to get the ring or Saruman would beat her to it and get all the glory from Mordor. She was not going to let that happen again.  
  
over in Crafters Woods  
  
The friends were sitting around Blaze on a stump sharpening her daggers, Lighting on a tree branch singing a song that she recently learned, Autumn on the ground reading a book she just wrote, Azul getting chased around by Forest cause she wouldn't give back her boot, and Violet doing a handstand while trying to write her name. "Give it back Azul!" Forest yelled at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said. That's why! Now give it back! OOF!" Se said as she tackled Azul. They wrestled for a moment and Forest finally got her boot back. "Did you hear that?" She said. She stood and listened hard. Her eyes widened in fright. "Orcs!" She cried the others quickly grabbed their weapons to fight.  
  
Lighting had her lighting bolts, Azul had her lance, Autumn had her bow, Forest had her mace, Violet had her bow, and Blaze had her daggers. They first heard the ground thundering from under their feet. They then saw them coming. Violet and Autumn fired their bows and quickly reloaded. Lighting shot two lightning bolts, Blaze slashed two orcs and soon turned to others. Forest pummeled one in the skull. Azul speared one and turned to another one. It went on like this for about a half an hour.  
  
They soon caught their breath and looked around at the damage. Everything was either broken or torn. "This is not good." Azul said checking her stuff. Everything was destroyed.  
  
"We must go to Rivendell. They know of the ring. They will see fit to what will be done." Blaze said. Violet nodded.  
  
"She's right. If we are to get there we must leave before Terrance sends another fleet of orcs." The others nodded and set to work packing what was left of their home. They soon set off towards Rivendell.  
  
in Terrance's throne room  
  
"Perfect. I got them in my trap now. They'll head for Rivendell. There I can unleash my armies and destroy it once and for all. One too many times had Elrond stood in my way, but no more! This time he is mine!" She stroked the scar that Elrond gave her when she tried to attack Rivendell a thousand years ago.  
  
flash back  
  
"So you think you can beat me Elrond. Let's see!" She charged at him as he stood his ground. She sliced his arm. They got into an even more heated battle. She trusted. He blocked. He lunged she blocked. This seemed to go on forever. She stopped after a quick block to catch her breath. Elrond too stopped.  
  
"This is futile! Why do you persist on destroying Rivendell!" He glared at her.  
  
"Because, my dear king, Rivendell created me. They made me stand aside for someone who was clearly not better than me. They pushed me aside for beauty, not smarts, not bravery, not love. They pushed me aside for your daughter! That is why I persist! That is why I hate you and your kind!" She lunged suddenly and knocked Elrond's sword from his hand. She knocked him to the ground. She sneered at him and laughed. "You are pathetic. The king of Rivendell slain by an elder elf. Isn't that a nice way of ending your life." She raised her sword ready to plummet it into his heart. He quickly grabbed a scolding hot candelabrum. He lifted it and smashed it into her right cheek. She screamed out in pain and dropped her sword to clutch her cheek.  
  
"You fool! You will pay for this! I swear as long as I live I will hunt you and I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" With that she ran away clutching her face.  
  
end flash back  
  
She growled at the memory. She could still feel the scolding hot metal against her skin. She looked in a mirror across from her and saw it. The circle with the four triangles boxed around it. She grew infuriated and threw a stone ball at it. It shattered to pieces before her. She soon stormed out of the room. She went to her room and drew out her sword. She swung it once and sliced a candle. She tipped it over while saying, "I'll get you Elrond, if it's the last thing I ever do." She sheathed her sword and went to rally her troops to march to Rivendell.  
  
On the way to Rivendell  
  
"I'm hungry." Azul whined.  
  
"We all are, but we can't stop or the orcs might over take us. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be there by sunset tonight." Blaze said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How long has it been since we've seen Terrance?" Autumn asked.  
  
"Close to a thousand years. Ever since she attacked Rivendell." Forest said.  
  
"I remember now. That's when Lord Elrond gave her that scar wasn't it?" Violet said. Forest nodded.  
  
"Hey I think that I see Rivendell! There it is! Come on we're almost there!" Lighting called. Everyone sighed and ran to catch up with her. When they came to the gates they were halted by Glorfindale.  
  
"Hello fair elders. What brings you here to Rivendell?" He asked.  
  
"Terrance." Blaze said. He's eyes widened.  
  
"She must be on her way here then." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. She should be here by sunset tomorrow night." Forest said.  
  
"We must inform Lord Elrond. Quickly follow me." He said as he led them inside and asked an elf to get Lord Elrond immediately. The elf nodded and went off to get his master.  
  
"Lord Elrond will see you in his study." The elf said returning.  
  
"Very well. Thank you Lorena." He replied and led the way to Lord Elrond's study. He knocked on the door once he arrived.  
  
"Enter," came a voice from with in. Glorfindale opened the door for the ladies and closed it behind him. "Elders. Why have you come?" Elrond asked looking up from a book he was looking at.  
  
"It's Terrance. She's starting up again. I fear she has her eye set on Rivendell again." Blaze said.  
  
"I see. We have another item at hand. The one ring has surfaced. We have to destroy it or all is lost."  
  
"That is what I'm afraid of My lord." Blaze said with fear intent in her eyes. 


	3. Revenge Will Come

The Chosen Few  
  
By Ava De Longe  
  
  
  
"Go forth and bring victory for your queen my minions!" She yelled at the awaiting army below of about 5 thousand orcs and uru-ki. She laughed evilly as she turned on her heel and walked down there to lead them in the attack against Rivendell. She pulled on a jet black cloak and went down the stairs to her stable for her horse, Nightmare. The black stallion was awaiting her as usual. She mounted and was off. She WAS going to get Elrond no matter what.  
  
In Rivendell  
  
It had been a few days since the girls arrived and it was time for the council to happen. They were all there, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimili, Frodo, Gandalf, Legolas, and of course Sam, Merry, and Pippin in hiding. Elrond stood and everyone silenced. "Friends of old, strangers, and guests. You have been called here under the gravest of circumstances. The one ring has surfaced and we are now faced with a new threat. Terrance, the elder elf who went astray from the path of light over a thousand years before, has regained an army and we fear she may join forces with the dark lord. The ones who have brought this to my attention are the last of the elder elves. Blaze, Autumn, Lighting, Forest, Azul, and Violet." He said their name's in turn for each to stand at their given name.  
  
"My lord was Terrance the one who took siege to Rivendell?" An elf said that was at his side.  
  
"Yes daughter. She has sworn revenge for her outcastment from here. I have marked her with a scar that she made a personal promise to make sure that Rivendell falls. I fear that she is ten times as strong as before. Possibly, nay, IS stronger than Saruman the white." He finished with everyone gasping.  
  
"So you mean for us to fight with you against someone who is stronger than the high wizard himself? That is suicide. How could one go up against that kind of army?" A man with fiery red hair said standing up.  
  
"There is also the matter of the one ring at hand. Frodo bring it out." Elrond said looking at the small hobbit. He took out the ring and set it on the pillar in the middle of the council circle.  
  
"It is a gift from the enemies. Why not use it against Mordor?" The man with red hair stood up again.  
  
"No man, nor elf, or any race for that can wield it. Only the one who created it can." A man in green said.  
  
"And what does a ranger know of this?" The man with red hair said.  
  
"That is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Gondor." A blond elf said standing up.  
  
"Habi dad Legolas." Aragorn said. Legolas sat down as he continued to stare at Boromir.  
  
"Gondor has no king nor do does it need a king." Boromir said as he sat down.  
  
"The only thing we can do with it is destroy it." Gandalf said.  
  
"Gandalf is right." Elrond said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" , cried Gimili. He drew his ax and hacked at the ring only to have his ax destroyed and him thrown back.  
  
"No hand made weapons can destroy it. Only the fires of Mount Doom were it was forged." Elrond said.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Not even with ten thousand can you do it. There are much fouler things in Mordor than orcs. The air it self is a poison." Boromir said.  
  
"Have you not heard anything that has just been said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas said.  
  
"And I suppose you're the one to do it? I'd rather die than see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimili cried.  
  
On the way to Rivendell  
  
"Keep moving men! We're almost there!" She yelled over the noise the orcs and uru-ki were making. She smiled at the thought of finally getting her revenge against Elrond. Then a thought jumped into her mind. 'What if he's there?' She frowned. It had been over two thousand years since she's seen him. Legolas was sure to be there is she knew Elrond.  
  
She scowled at the thought of him. He had been her only male friends while the rest of the males looked down on her. He had been there for her when no others were. She was going to get him for abandoning her. Like her other friends. They all abandoned her. They would all pay for the pain they caused her. "Faster men! I want to be there in half an hour!" She heeled Nightmare and got him into a gallop followed by the orcs and uru-ki.  
  
Back in the council  
  
They had gotten into a full blown war on who was going to take the ring to Mordor. Frodo got up the courage to finally say he would take it. "I will take it!" He yelled. "I will take the ring," Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at him, "though I do not know the way."  
  
"Dear Frodo you have taken a heavy burden upon yourself. I will help you find your way." Gandalf said smiling.  
  
"By life or by death I will protect you. You have my sword." Aragorn said kneeling by him.  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said.  
  
"And my ax." Gimili said joining the others.  
  
"Here!" Sam called from behind some bushes. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me."  
  
"Seems hardly impossible to keep you apart from him when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said a little amused.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with out us! You'd have to send us back tied in potato sacks." Merry said.  
  
"Besides you need people of great intelligence on this quest.. mission... thing." Pippin said.  
  
"That rules you out Pip."  
  
"You're not going anywhere with out me." Forest said.  
  
"And me." Blaze and Azul said.  
  
"I, Autumn, and Lighting wish to stay if that is alright with you Lord Elrond.  
  
"It is fine with me." He nodded.  
  
"If it is the will of the council I will join as well." Boromir said standing to walk over.  
  
"The fellowship of twelve." Elrond said looking at them.  
  
"Great now where are we going?" Pippin asked. They all looked at him like a dolt.  
  
"My lord! Orcs are attacking the city!" A guard called running into the council.  
  
At the gates of Rivendell  
  
"Stay out of the palace! Go through the streets and take prisoners!" She yelled as she galloped through the gates and on into the court yard. She leaped off and ran into the palace. She opened the door and strode in. The elf inside looked at her. She saw her. Arwen Evenstar.  
  
"You!," She gasped "but how!?"  
  
"It's like this Arwen dear. I'm more powerful now and I can take over any race I want. I'm just starting with elves." She said smiling evilly. (She does tend to do that a lot.) "I'll be with you after I'm done with your father. He and I have some unfinished business." She drew her sword. "Now out of my way or I'll slice you in half." She threatened.  
  
"Never." She whispered. Terrance looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Your life." She sheathed her sword and grabbed Arwen's throat.  
  
"ARWEN!!" A voice yelled in the distance. Terrance looked to see Aragorn charging at her.  
  
"Well well what do we have here?" She said. "If you come any closer and I'll snap her neck. Oh and believe me I will."  
  
"No." Aragorn said. Terrance laughed and threw Arwen onto Aragorn and ran to the council area.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. You must go help my father. She is more powerful than before. She will certainly kill him with out a second thought." 


	4. Gilraen Returns

The Chosen Few  
  
By Ava De Longe  
  
She strode into the council area. "Hello all." She said. Everyone, except Aragorn, was still in the council. "How long has it been since I've been here? Aw I remember, one thousand years. Far too long for my taste." She smiled. "So who will be the first to go? Hmm. Aw how about the peredhils1." She said as she drew her sword.  
  
"Stay where you are demon elf." Gimili said.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it dwarf." She laughed. He charged at her only to have her jump over him and kick him into a pillar. "Who's next?" She growled. Soon the dwarves that were left charged only to meet the same fate as Gimili. "Is that it? Then why did I come here? Aw yes to see you my old friend Elrond. Every time I see the scar you gave me it burns like when you first drove it into my face." She growled as she approached.  
  
She stopped suddenly eyes wide. "No it can't be. Yes it is here. Give me the ring and I'll let you live." She said sheathing her sword.  
  
"Hold fast to the ring Frodo." Boromir said.  
  
"Quiet fool, this is not of your concern." She glared at him. "You may be the Steward of Gondor, but you are just as weak." She smiled as he grew angered. "Yes become angry. It would be more fun for me to kill you. It was a shame that your little country had to be destroyed before you though." She said pretending to pout. He became uneasy like he was going to fall over.  
  
"You destroyed Gondor. You monster. You're nothing but a heartless beast!" He yelled as he attacked.  
  
"Boromir no!" Gandalf said. Too late she had him by the throat. She lifted him in the air for all to see the Steward of Gondor at his worst.  
  
"You foolish human. You actually fell for that old trick. I will have a pleasure in killing you."  
  
"Gilraen2 don't do it!" Blaze yelled. Terrance glared at her.  
  
"Gilraen is no more. She died along with my heart. No that's not true." Suddenly she let go of the struggling Boromir. Her eyes widened as they changed from black to bright neon green. She started shaking terribly. She fell to the floor screaming. Then she went still. Frodo braved to go and see if she was alive. He lifted up her hand that was on her face.  
  
It suddenly came to life and grabbed his arm. She stood up with the struggling Frodo in one of her hands. He screamed for help. She was breathing heavily. It happened every now and then. But now they were getting more frequent. "You are all fools. Gilraen is dead and so shall this halfling!" She screamed.  
  
She drew her sword to scare the crap out of them. It was working. Then Merry, Sam, and Pippin charged. She grinned and threw Frodo at them. They toppled over with him on top. "Thank you so much for the token dear hobbit." She said producing the ring from one of her hands. They stared at her.  
  
"I'll be leaving now. Thank you so much for the entertainment." She bowed and ran back down the hall closely followed by Legolas, Boromir, and Elrond, as Gandalf, and the rest of the council attended to the dwarves. She ran down the hall to be confronted by twenty guards and Aragorn. She smiled and turned around. She found Elrond, Boromir, and Legolas. She scowled. "You think you can beat me?"  
  
"I don't think, I know." Legolas said stepping forward. 'You can do it Legolas. Just keep focused.' He slowly walked forward until he was an arms length away. She straightened up so she was taller than Legolas. She stared him in the eyes. With one swift motion she pulled him into a choke hold with a dagger at his throat. She laughed evilly, (again) as she applied pressure to his throat until he screamed out in agony. She finally pushed him away.  
  
Five orcs burst through the doors. She turned and glared at them. "I thought I told you to keep them in their houses!?" She questioned.  
  
"Milady, there are no more! The Rivendell guards have taken the rest out!"  
  
"What!?" She screamed. She watched suddenly as the rest of the orcs attacked the guards. They were easily defeated. She scowled as one stray arrow that came from an elf came towards her head. She caught it with ease. She broke it and threw it to the ground in disgust. "Your guards are not as good as they use to be Elrond." She tisked.  
  
She put her fingers to her lips and whistled high enough to make the glass shatter. She could hear Nightmare coming. She yawned and started to skip around playing with their minds. Finally after a minute of pounding on the doors with his hooves, Nightmare galloped in and bucked and kicked the guards to get to Terrance. She smiled and walked over to where he stood neighing. Before she could saddle a guard shot her in the back with an arrow. She gripped the saddle so she wouldn't fall. "Nadorhuan3! Only one of your guards would shoot someone in the back, Elrond." She said as she gripped the arrow and pulled it out.  
  
Play #17 on The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring CD  
  
She slowly slipped to the ground till she was sitting up against a pillar. Nightmare nuzzled her head. She smiled at it. Nightmare was the only thing she cared about. Or was it? She gasped suddenly as pain shot through her body. "NO! Gilraen! Who did this?!" Blaze screamed as she pushed her way through to the other elder elf. She knelt beside her holding her hand. "Gilraen there is still good in you just hold on for a little longer. Please Gilraen, please." Blaze pleaded as a tear went down her cheek. Terrance wheezed in a breath.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse'4 sister, I will try." She spoke as Blaze helped her lay down. Forest and Azul rushed in to their sides. "Where is young Violet and Autumn?" She asked breathing in more heavily. As if on cue Autumn showed up with Violet sobbing in her arms cooing to try and calm her down. While this was going on Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Elrond didn't know what to think. Had this elder elf that had gone astray from her path turned back onto the path or was it one of her tricks? Blaze looked straight into Terrance's eyes.  
  
As if smoke had been cleared they turned into a neon green once more. "Dear sister I have been living a lie for thousands of years, I wish I could have another chance to erase my mistakes and return to my true self, but now it is too late. I wish you all farewell, sisters, friends, Elrond and all, Aa' menle nauva calen ar' mata5."  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'6 Gilraen." Blaze said as Terrance's hand went limp. "Farewell melloneamin7, my nikerym8, my sister." Blaze said as she leaned over and kissed the top of Terrance's head. Violet and Autumn looked at each other then back to Forest and Azul who nodded.  
  
"Blaze, we must do it. We have to perform Hyandae en' luhta9." Blaze looked up from where she held Terrance's limp hand.  
  
"So be it." She said as she wiped the tears away and carried Terrance's body to the where the council was held.  
  
ok so now pause it  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ok Mr. Fox and any other people reading this, here are the translations for the numbered words or phrases that are in elvish.  
  
1.Half-lings 2. Emma  
  
3. Cowardly dog 4.Ever is thy sight a joy  
  
5. May your ways be green and golden 6.My heart shall weep till it sees thee again.  
  
7. My friends 8. Captain  
  
9. Blade Spirits  
  
Ok there you go enjoy! =^.^= it's a cat MEOW! LOL! 


End file.
